World in a Wineglass
by thewonderelf
Summary: A slightly different look at the world we live in...


     ***Note:  This poem was inspired by a really angsty GW pic.  Relena's crying, Heero looks insane, Quatre's playing his violin and looking all tortured, Duo looks… happy, Wufei looks vengeful, and Trowa looks… well, he's wearing his mask and looks a little scary or something like that (I don't remember!  Brain… freeze…).  Anyway, in front of all of them there's a wine glass with earth floating inside.  Hence the title.  It gets a little crazy at points, but I did write it after having about 3 cups of coffee and really late at night at my friend's house…  Maybe I should have put in something about Treize and his rose water baths…

     World in a Wineglass

  


The world is in a wineglass

And the glass is full of blood red wine.

The world is in a wineglass.

What does it mean?

The world is in a wineglass

Could it be all the blood we've spilled?

The blood we've vainly spilled?

The world is in a wineglass

I think I might be sick.

The world is in a wineglass;

When will it end?

The world is in a wineglass.

Perhaps it's all a dream

That the world is in a wineglass.

I don't know what it means.

If the world is in a wineglass

How will we fly to space?

The world is in a wineglass,

But people still chase their dreams.

Because the world is in a wineglass

We're making these mistakes,

All these stupid mistakes.

When the world is in a wineglass

It makes me want to sing.

The world is in a wineglass

And the alcohol is taking effect.

The world is in a wineglass

We're all going insane.

Because the world is in a wineglass

It means we're not alone.

There must be a greater power somewhere.

The world is in a wineglass;

It _must be evidence of some greater power._

The world is in a wineglass

Am I making any sense?

The world is in a wineglass

And I have a point to make.

When the world is in a wineglass

Everything goes crazy.

Because the world's still in a wineglass

We're all still insane.

The world is in a wine glass.

So what's a full moon

To a world in a wineglass?

The alcohol is taking effect;

No wonder we're all crazy.

It's because the world is in a wineglass.

The world is in a wineglass,

It's turning the sky red.

Our oceans will soon follow,

Everything will be red.

Red, like the blood we've needlessly spilled.

The world is in a wineglass

I don't know what it means,

But the world is in a wineglass

And things aren't what they seem.

The world—it's in a wineglass

Full of blood red wine.

The world is in a wineglass

I'm wasting all your time.

But I have a point to make.

The world's still in a wineglass

And things aren't getting clearer.

The world is in a wineglass

Is the end getting nearer?

The world is in a wineglass

Will the madness ever end?

The world is in a wineglass

And someone's crying for the lost. 

Crying             for the ones lost to useless violence.

The world is in a wineglass

It's saturated with blood red wine.

The world is in a wineglass

Some want justice, some want peace.

Can we have either?

The world is in a wineglass,

Someone wants to fix it,

Someone wants to make everything right.

The world is in a wineglass,

Will anything ever be right?

Can anything ever be right?

The world is in a wineglass.

Someone wants vengeance

For all the wrongs that have been dealt.

The world is in a wineglass.

Someone wants revenge

For innocent blood spilled.

The world is in a wineglass

And no one is innocent.

The world is in a wineglass

Someone wants retribution

For what has been taken.

But won't that lead to more bloodshed?

The world might be in a wineglass

But the birds still sing,

And the music still plays.

The world might be in a wineglass

But I'm still writing this useless rhyme.

The world is in a wineglass.

People go about their daily lives

Ignoring the fact

That the world is in a wineglass.

We're all hiding behind one mask or             another. 

The world is in a wineglass

It's not making any sense

The world is in a wineglass;

Some people get it, some don't.

Our hands are all unclean.

The world's drowning in a wineglass

Full of blood red wine.

Red, like all the blood we've vainly spilled.

  



End file.
